One Heart
by THEWORLDONLYgodknows
Summary: Kikyo has joined the Inuyasha Gang and Kagome has gone missing? Three years ago, Kagome Higurashi went missing and left a gigantic crater in the lives of many people. Including the heart of the Lord of West. But where did she go? Searching tirelessly for the jewels and for their beloved family member; who can find Kagome? Parings will be decided on course of story.
1. Saddened

**Akihiko: **Hey there, all! I decided to write another story in the mean time since I'm in Spring Break. Best of all, this time it is going to be Inuyasha. 3 I'll be updating every Friday so be ready for it, children~

* * *

Sango's eyes flickered around the campfire as she chewed angrily on the rabbit Shippo caught early that evening. Her eyes softened as they landed on the ginger-headed fox demon who was busy clutching a box of crayons to his chest. Kagome had given them to him about three years after-. Sango gritted her teeth and threw down what was left of her meal casting a foreboding glare at the "happy" couple curled up together on the other side of the campfire. Kikyo and Inuyasha, snuggled into one another with their hair intertwining creating a river of black and white. Gold met dark brown in a loving and peaceful gaze but all Sango could do was gag. That should have been Kagome's loving stare, that should have been Kagome's hug. He should have been Kagome's. But all he could think of was the dead bag of clay that was sitting next to him pretending to be the woman who had breathed life and love into all of them. Small tears stung her eyes as she shook in anger, Miroku glanced towards her and his eyes softened as he reached out allowing his fingers to brush against her knuckles snapping her attention to him. Her brown hues were filled with tears as she silently asked for him; the monk stood to his feet and calmly turned towards her ignoring Inuyasha who gave him a questioning look.

Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his lips to her temple and kissed gently as her tears fell but no sound came from her lips. Tears of regret and pain were falling but there were no more sobs left in Sango to be heard. Nonetheless, Miroku placed his hand to the back of her head and his other arm around her waist. Tonight there would be no games or perverted touching, the monk was serene as he placed his chin on Sango's head and stared off into the darkness of the forest. Shippo stood to his feet and teetered over before scurrying up Miroku's robes and resting on his shoulder. Soft sobs racked Shippo's body as he held the crayons tighter to the point where Miroku was sure that the box would have broken. Raising the hand that was holding the back of Sango's head, he placed it on the young demon's head taking a moment to give him a reassuring smile. Though the smile faltered as he noticed the wateriness in Shippo's eyes, shutting his own eyes he turned his head away settling for petting the young boy. The night continued on, the warm air would have gone noticed by Kagome who would've said that it would have been a great night to sleep.

The moon hung down upon the group illuminating each of their individual aura's. Demons slept peacefully that night and animals were swept into the mysterious lull. Sango sat in Miroku's lap as he stroked her back; feeling his unperverted air she felt a bit safer. Shippo hopped into her lap wanting to be as far from Inuyasha as possible. As Kikyo led Inuyasha towards their makeshift hut, Inuyasha glanced back at his friends who didn't want to even look at him. His ears flattened against his head as the shame began to set in, but with one touch of Kikyo's hand a smile formed on his face. Light returned to his eyes even though the smell of dirt and rotting was evident in her scent, she was home. Though when they laid together that night curled in one another's arms, he couldn't help but gaze out of the window imagining a young black-haired woman smiling at him with shining blue eyes. Her strange exotic clothing blowing in the gentle wind, her hand pressing down on the side of her head so she wouldn't mess up her hair. Tanned skin from walking, a gentle smile that was reserved only for them. At one time only for **him**. But slowly the image of that woman disappeared, her delicate frame and gentle face racing away like the wind. Glancing down at the woman in his arms, she was his now and he wouldn't let her go.

From the treetops, a little girl about the age of 7 held onto the reigns of a two-headed dragon. Ah-Un glanced back at Rin before jerking his head forward as if asking her where she wanted to go now. But the young girl's eyes were trained upon the group that was separated only the slowly dying fire a symbolism of their slowly dying love for one another. Rin's eyes stung as she noticed that the woman of her affections wasn't there; her beautiful mother. The remembrance of her gentle smile and the way that she held her tight against her chest. Rin remembered when she taught her how to read and how upset Lord Sesshomaru was that she did this without her permission. She remembered the two of them fighting, and the way Lord Sesshomaru hit her only to be burned by her own power. The last memory Rin had of that woman was when she kissed Rin's head before she walked into the forest as Lord Sesshomaru slept. Small tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled the reigns on Ah-Un and the dragon glided upon the wind sensing the young girl's sadness. He lifted his head to the sky and shut his eyes as they flew that starry night.

He too remembered that woman, sweet and gentle always giving him food whenever he seemed hungry. She would bring gifts and presents for him or sat with him to talk about things that he often would listen to. The two of them landed in a clearing somewhat off from where their mates had set up camp. Rin climbed off first and patted down the reigns only to glance over and see a head of silver hair. It fluttered in the wind as the owner came closer, his eyes darkened and angered somewhat but filled with understanding. Her Lord. Rin gripped the reigns and looked down as Lord Sesshomaru came closer and knelt down to her. But instead of striking her or giving her a disappointed speech, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest, he was glad that his armor was removed so it wouldn't have speared the young girl. But Rin sensing the heat of the moment shut her eyes and returned the hug, the moment that could only be shared between the two of them with Jaken looking on in complete silence. Small tears fell from Rin's eyes as Lord Sesshomaru petted the back of her head trying to lull her into a peaceful silence. But the child continued to cry and as he gazed upwards towards the mocking moon that wasn't anywhere close to her grace and delicacy, he found himself missing the human who was a pain in his side.

Kouga let out a loud roar as he raced down the rocky terrain, at times tripping and scratching himself causing a wound to open and blood to form. But it wasn't anything compared to the other wounds that formed on his body. His light blue eyes opened wide filled with tears that flowed down his cheeks as he ran. Hakkaku and Ginta were on his tail yelling out for him, somewhat in the same condition as they toppled down the hill after becoming tangled in one another.

"Boss, please wait!"

Kouga glared over his shoulder until his foot caught onto a particularily deep trench and he toppled down. Falling down the side of the hill, he tumbled faster and faster before falling to the grassy plain with his back to the ground. He stared at the sky, the tears on his face having been dirtied. Nonetheless they continued to flow, as his fingers curled into fists and he turned his head away. No, he didn't want to look at it. That moon was the same as the moon on that night. Her face appeared in his mind and he curled his fingers into a fist angrily. His nails digging into the flesh of his calloused hands; the callouses forming after endless nights of searching for her. The one that captured his attentions the one that he refused to marry Ayame who he had come to love for. Kagome. Where was she? Where was his love that had disappeared only three years ago?

"Boss, are you alright?"

Hakkaku and Ginta's words were drowned out by the storm in Kouga's heart. But as their voices became more prominent, he gritted his teeth before letting out a loud cry that echoed throughout the forest rustling the animals from their wake causing them to run away. Standing to his feet despite his injuries, he trudged forward for a few steps.

The thought they all shared that night was quite similar.

_Why?_

* * *

**Akihiko: **"Okay, all that was the first chapter of my story One Heart. I hope you enjoyed! Review please!"


	2. Love

**Akihiko: **"Hey everybody! Well, it looks like a couple of reviews came in! And thats a lot better than no reviews at all no? Also, I see that I got a few followers. Hey guys, you know you're the ones who make this story possible. Thank-you so much for even taking the time to read it."

**Sango: **"THEWORLDONLYgodknows does not own Inuyasha nor the characters; only the storyline of which this story is following."

**Shippo: **"Without further ado, One Heart."

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon; its golden streaks sending flashes of gold through the darkened blue sky that slowly grew lighter. These golden streaks reflected the brightened hues of Sesshomaru's eyes as they lifted towards the sky. He could feel the small bundle curled up against him for warmth whimper. Glancing down at Rin, his eyes softened just a tad at the small streaks of tears that remained on her plump warm cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his tail that was thrown across his shoulder, but he hadn't the heart to move her. Heart. A small smirk settled upon his face at the memory of that woman commenting that he had no heart. Oh, how was she wrong. His eyes narrowed at the thought, the woman's face and image disappearing from his minds eye. Oh Kagome, how wrong were you. Almost instantly, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as his head snapped to the left noticing the rustling of bushes.

A toad-like demon stepped out and glanced over at them with large gold eyes and slit black pupils. Instead of commenting how a lowly human was corrupting the grace of his Lord, Jaken took a seat and put his hands in his robe with his staff leaning against his shoulder. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised at his servant's newfound respect for Rin. Perhaps it came from the absence of that woman, had it even affected his human-loathing servant? Turning his head forward, he faced the rising sun and could hear the sounds of birds beginning to sing and the world slowly come to life. Taking in a deep breath; flowers of all different shapes and sizes filled his nose with their scents. If he had been a half-breed like his _darling _brother, it would have overwhelmed him. However, he could smell them all with a distinct appreciation for their beauty and grace.

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

Glancing down at Rin whose eyes had opened, darkened brown hues that were a bit red from crying stared back at him. Placing a clawed hand upon her cheek, he tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Rin's eyes shut upon the contact only to open a little so she could look into the eyes of her protector and father-figure. Climbing into a kneeling position, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in the side of it. Sesshomaru didn't move to acknowledge the action, completely satisfied with allowing Rin to hold onto him. As soon as the sun was at its highest peak for the morning, Rin was fully awake and running around Ah-Un trying to collect flowers. Jaken was trying to get her to calm down by threatening to abandon her, although his threats were becoming to grow lighter along with his hate for the young girl.

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest, a contrast against the darkened green hues of the trees. Looking at his companions, they looked towards him with expectations of an order to follow. Taking a few steps forward through the grassy plain, Sesshomaru placed a hand on Ah-Un's snout and whispered in his ear.

"Take to the skies, Ah-Un, take Rin and Jaken back to the castle. I will join you soon enough."

Without waiting for Jaken to fully board his back, Ah-Un took to the skies with Rin giggling and complaining for Jaken to have more fun. Jaken who was dangling from the reigns cried out for Lord Sesshomaru but his cries were drowned out the farther they went from the clearing. Until they were nothing more than a memory, Sesshomaru stood there only to turn his back and narrow his eyes. Darting off like a blur, he passed through the forest racing around trees over rocks and through streams without a drop or a hair out of place. His eyes narrowed slightly bleeding red as he sniffed the air. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was the last clearing that he could have checked where a large amounts of demon resided that could have taken that human. Of course, being a miko, her aura would still be at large even if she was dead. But he heard nothing, he felt nothing at all and it began to grate on the taiyoukai's nerves.

**WHAM!**

Knocking into another blur, Sesshomaru was knocked out of his trance and stood promptly. Having caught himself on the balls of his feet, he wasn't going to fall over and be vulnerable to whatever inferior being dared to bump into his person.

"Who dares to touch this Sesshomaru's person?"

Glancing at the person who also caught themselves, he found himself staring into the eyes of Kouga. One of the wolves in the eastern youkai-wolf clan. Glaring at the man across from him, he found that Kouga wasn't meeting his eyes nor did he seem interested in Sesshomaru to begin with. Glancing over Sesshomaru's shoulder and looking around him, the wolf's bright eyes seemed to darken even more. There were fresh wounds and lesser ones gouged into his body and even Sesshomaru himself wanted to know what stories the wolf had to tell. However, he had to punish him for daring to interrupt his hunt. Perhaps ripping those cursed shards out of his knees who bring him down a couple of pegs.

"Have you seen her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He had never heard a hollow and heartbroken voice just like his. Though he refused to show shock on his face only settling for inquiring about his worries.

"Seen who pray tell?"

"The miko that traveled with your half-brother, have you seen her?"

Kouga's voice strained as he asked, he needed to see her. To know that she was okay. He needed Kagome to be alright and Sesshomaru was just wasting his time. Gritting his teeth as Sesshomaru remained silent, his fist began to tremble and he had to resist hitting the Lord. Why was everyone he asked so quiet when he talked about her? Didn't anyone care that Kagome was missing? His Kagome. His love. Even the damned people she claimed as her friends and family weren't as admandant about finding her. But it didn't matter, the moment that she came back into his arms he would never let her go again without a doubt.

"I believe that she is with him, is she not?"

Kouga's heart brightened and a smile formed on his face as he placed his fist into his open palm and bowed.

"Forgive me for my insolence, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his nose up towards the wolf and watched as he sped away leaving a dust cloud in his wake which Sesshomaru promptly waved away from his face. Although the miko which was traveling with his brother is not the one the wolf possibly was seeking; the wolf never truly specified which miko he was searching for. Turning his back, he made his way through the forest heading towards his castle. The miko could wait; his lands were more important. However, even in his mind he knew that wasn't true.

Kouga dashed, he leapt over rocks and tore through streams faster and faster. Catching on to the smell of the fire-rat robes the half-breed he was least affectionate of was wearing, his heart grew lighter. Kagome. Kagome. She was there, she was there and she would be with him soon. All he had to do was take her home with him, finally as Kouga pushed back that last branch he could see his love.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MANGY WOLF?!"

Instantly, Kouga's eyes connected with each face of the Inu gang. Scanning their faces, he couldn't see any that were even remotely close to Kagome. Until his eyes settled on the priestess that stood behind Inuyasha, she had an arrow knotched pointing straight at him. Her eyes were cold and darkened, her skin was pale as the moon, her hair weaker and appeared less soft than Kagome's. Even her frame was less impressive, she was nothing more than a copy of the original. Ignoring Inuyasha's banter and rants, Kouga took slowly steps towards that woman stepping by the angered hanyou. Though Inuyasha noticed his path and took to defend his woman only for Kouga to take a quickened step forward and grab hold of a large patch of his hair. Using strength the entire group had never seen before, Kouga picked Inuyasha off the ground and whirled him about before throwing him into the bushes from which Kouga came from.

Glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye, he could see her drop her bow and arrow fearful. Fear radiated off of her in waves and it sickened him. Kagome never feared him. She stood up to him and liked him for who he was. This was nothing but a mockery of Kagome's image. Grabbing a fistful of the woman's kimono, he ignored the cries of the other members of the Inu Gang and focused his sights on her.

"Who are **you**. "

Kouga could see that she was trying to swallow her fear and put on an almighty mask but it was no match for his eyes. He could see right through her; his darkened eyes glaring at her with intensity. So many disappointments, but perhaps he was getting closer.

"My name is Kikyo, I am a priestess who is currently being courted by Inuyasha."

Courted?

Kouga took a quick glance towards the other members of the Inu gang who stared in shock before he looked towards Inuyasha who emerged from the bushes ready to fight only to be flabbergasted.

"What are you guys staring at?"

Kouga gritted his teeth as anger boiled in his chest, throwing the woman into the dirt he didn't care if her bones broke or if she was in pain. Hearing Inuyasha's cries, the hanyou bared his fangs and growled racing towards Kouga. Though once he was in Kouga's proximity, the wolf demon grabbed the hanyou by his throat and lifted him off the ground ignoring the swiping of his claws. Gripping Inuyasha's neck, he let out a threatening growl before slamming the hanyou into the ground and holding him there. But what shocked them all was the words that came from Shippo's lips, words that he immediately regretted the moment that he spoke them.

"But Inuyasha, weren't you mated to Kagome?"

* * *

**Akihiko: **"And this was the second chapter of One Hearts. Why did I write it so quickly and upload it right now and its not even Friday? Well, because my brother made me upset which is why Kouga was so hostile. Kouga is as beast, and he reminds me of my brother so I put my anger inside of him and ya know let it flow. Anyway, we just found a clue to Kagome's disappearance, maybe? Who knows? REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU TWO UPDATES ON FRIDAY!"


	3. Why?

**Akihiko: **"Sorry that this is so short, you guys. But this is the chapter explaining why they are so admandant about finding Kagome. The next chapter will probably have you on the edge of your seats. Be prepared for it! Now onto One Heart~!"

* * *

Silence fell over the clearing Kouga's eyes found their way back to Inuyasha's face. The hanyou's eyes clouded over as they were covered by his hair. Gritting his teeth, Kouga couldn't help the rage boiling in the pits of his chest.

"Kouga. Kagome has been gone for three years, whats the use of fighting it anymore? I couldn't find her at her house or sense her anywhere. She's gone."

Kouga's eyes widened as he raised his fist and punched Inuyasha in the face. A sickening crunch followed along with a pained howl as Inuyasha's hands flew to his nose that was splurting blood. Standing to his feet, Kouga turned towards the shocked crowd. No one had ever seen Kouga **actually **harm Inuyasha to that point. But noticing the rage in Kouga's eyes, they all remained silent and didn't comment on the matter at hand. Slipping a hand into one of his boots, he pulled out a small bottle that had their half of the jewel shards.

"WHAT?!"

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stared in shock as Kouga put it back into his pocket before folding his arms over his chest. Scanning over all of them, he could see shock on their faces besides the priestess who had crawled over to Inuyasha to check his wounds. Turning his nose up in disgust, Kouga turned his back to them. They were useless. Kagome wasn't here, but she had to be somewhere and he wouldn't stop looking for her. A hand found its way to Kouga's shoulder and he glanced over his shoulder only to be eye to eye with the monk. Miroku's eyebrows furrowed as he stared into Kouga's darkened eyes. All he could see was pain, regret, and sorrow. He couldn't help but sympathize with the other man, but there was one question on his mind.

"After all this time, Kouga, why do you chase after Kagome?"

Pausing for a moment as though he was thinking of the answer himself. He blinked and looked at Miroku with a deadpan expression.

"Kagome would never give up on all of us if we went missing. Furthermore, these shards are proof that she was here. They couldn't be Naraku's, they would be tainted. But their aura, it is just like Kagome's as though she is protecting them. That means that she has to be alive if her aura is around them and not even I can touch them. You guys may have given up on her, but I know my Kagome is around here somewhere. I'll search till the ends of the world to find her."

Sherking off Miroku's hand, Kouga started on his way into the forest stepping away from Inuyasha's injured frame. As he became submerged by the forest, Miroku glanced over at Sango and Shippo who had tears in their eyes. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he promptly walked towards the two of them and whispered in Sango's ear. Sango's eyes brightened up and she nodded before looking towards Kilala with a smile. The little cat leapt off her master's shoulder and transformed, Shippo ran his hand along Kilala's fur as he was pulled into Sango's lap.

"WAIT! Where are you guys going," Inuyasha asked.

The three of them looked towards eachother only to see the same thing in one another's eyes. _To Kagome_. Without a word to Inuyasha or Kikyo, Kilala took off into the air and the three companions smiled into the horizon as the beautiful morning rolled on reminding them over their beautiful friend. As they flew overhead, Kouga managed to see them from the intertwining canopy of leaves. A smile formed on his face. Ha, so it was a race huh? A race to find Kagome. They couldn't have given up hope; although she had been gone for three years there was so many signs that she was still alive and around. That mangy mutt even noted that the well was open, the jewel shards were protected by her aura and had her scent. What other signs were there that could prove that his Kagome was still on this Earth?

"I'll find you, Kagome, I promise."

* * *

**Akihiko: **"Did you like it? I bet you didn't. Well, stay in your seats for this next chapter! Onto the next one~! Please review!"


	4. Declaration of Love

**Akihiko: **"Hello! And welcome to the fourth chapter of One Heart! Wow, this is going a lot faster than I thought but trust me this fic is going to be pretty long. We haven't figured out where Kagome is yet; but the Inu Gang has broken up and Kouga is on a mad hunt for his woman. However, could Kagome be closer than they think?"

**Shippo: **"Without further ado, One Heart!"

* * *

That night Kikyo slept alone as Inuyasha stared at the darkened skies. His friends had to be coming back. They wouldn't abandon him. Hadn't they all just accepted that Kagome was gone? But Kouga came, and he gave them something that Inuyasha hadn't for a long time. **Hope**. His eyes began to water slightly and he gritted his teeth. Turning back and walking towards the clot of earth where Kikyo lay, he couldn't bare to lay next to her. As his eyes gazed upon her, all he could see was the warm and beautiful woman that had laid next to them after they made love. The smile on her face as she whispered the words of love to him and stroked his cheek gently. Her sleeping face as she curled into his chest was so much softer than Kikyo's which was hardened and dark. Shutting his eyes, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that he was a fool but somewhere in his heart he knew this was all he had left. As he laid next to Kikyo, he hadn't bothered to cover her with his kimono rathered he stayed concentrated upon the sky. The starry night sky of which he declared his love under.

Shippo awoke from his sleep glancing over at Kilala who had stayed awake to survey the area. The four travelers took refugee inside of an abandoned shack that Miroku and Sango cleared out a few minutes earlier. Shippo laid on a pillow that was somewhat soft considering he stayed in the same spot for a few hours. Glancing at his human companions, he smiled slightly. Sango was leaned against Miroku who rested against a wall. Their hands intertwined and he could see the small smiles that formed on their faces. However his heart grew heavy as he stood from his pillow and headed to the windowsill. Looking up towards the sky, small tears formed in his eyes as a star shot across the sky. Kagome had told him if he ever saw a shooting star to make a wish and it would come true. Biting his lip, he opened his mouth to make his wish only to sigh. But that would be selfish, if he wished for Kagome back then she would be crushed by Inuyasha's betrayal Gritting his teeth, Shippo punched the windowsill but only made tiny dents with his fists. Damn Inuyasha.

Damn him to all the hells in the world. Why did he have to hurt Kagome even when she was gone? Feeling the tears fall from his eyes, he raised his arm and wiped them away the best way that he could. Kilala padded over and transformed into her smaller self, climbing onto the windowsill and nestling close to Shippo. The two demons gazed upwards at the sky with their own thoughts, and Shippo blinked away his tears. He finally had his wish. Closing his eyes and placing his hands on his chest, he bit his lip.

"I wish for Kagome to come back and be the strongest person ever."

Opening his eyes, he looked around quickly as if expecting Kagome to pop out of the bushes and smile at him. However as he found nothing, he looked at Kilala who offered him a comforting nuzzle. But that didn't help whatsoever, all he wanted was his Mama back. He didn't care about his real parents anymore, he wanted Kagome. He wanted the woman who would tuck him in at night, protect him from danger, love him unconditionally, and be there for him forever. But where was she now? Where was his beloved mother who would protect him from the darkened nature of the world? Lowering his head, he bit his lip again but this time he drew blood. Wiping the blood away, he whispered into the palm of his hand.

"I love you, Kagome."

That night, a weight was lifted off the shoulders of the people in that world. Inuyasha could feel his heart lighten and immediately fell into slumber. Naraku gazed at the sky with a light confused expression before his lips settled into a smirk. Sango and Miroku held one another, the smiles on their faces widening as the peaceful dreams grew enchanting. Kilala sighed and curled into a ball falling asleep against the sleeping Shippou. Kouga stopped in his path and gazed at the sky with widened eyes as the weight was slowly lifted from his shoulders. Opening his hand, he could see the jewel shards pulsate and a smile formed upon his face. Racing off into the night, a newfound hope resonated within his chest. At that moment, wars ceased and the warriors took a moment to talk with one another and question why they were fighting. Prisoners thanked their jailers, brooding family members hugged one another and gave thanks. Children were born and loved immediately, people died and others smiled. Finally..

A pair of eyes opened and within that instance; the Final Battle was upon them. Kouga's eyes widened as the jewel shared bottle began to rattle and he immediately dropped it. Watching in awe and fear, the bottle lifted into the air and soared far above Kouga's range of reach. He watched as it faded into the distance, to a point where he couldn't find it nor smell it. The jewel shard bottle soared through the clouds dodging hordes of demons that were also following its path. It twirled in a circle before taking a nose dive heading down further and further until it came to a tree. The tree was fully in bloom with pink cherry blossoms that seemed to illuminate the night, and underneath that tree was a woman. Her hair to her lower back was an inky black shade, her eyes a soft blue color turned warm as the bottle found its way to her hand. Her hand shot out as she formed a pink aura around her hand and sent waves of miko energy towards the hordes of demons surrounding the tree.

Their screams and cries fell upon her ears but they were dismissed as she shut her eyes; sure that each of them would find a place in the afterlife. As her hand fell, she opened the jewel shard bottle and took out the shards placing them in the palm of her hand. Closing her hand around them, she then reopened it and there was a perfect circle with only a chunk of it missing. Placing a kiss to the jewel, her eyes illuminated pink and images displayed within the jewel. Images of her friends tears, villages laying burned to the ground, demon hordes rampaging through. Placing the jewel within its bottle once again, she tucked it into a small compartment of her hakama and slowly opened her eyes fully. Standing to her feet, she gazed into the lake that was opposite of the tree. Heading towards it, she peered in soon afterwards and was delighted with what she saw.

A young woman who looked to be around 20 to 21 years of age; her hair was an inky black coming down to her lower back. Her eyes were a sharp blue color that smoldered over and over again, her tanned skin glowed in the moonlight. A dainty smile resting upon her lips; her frame filling out to the point where she was somewhat of an hourglass shape. Her chest and buttocks became prominent; but what changed had been her attire. She wore a red headband that kept her bangs out of her face, a white kimono with red flowers blooming, and a black hakama. Her boots were much quiter, and the bow on her back had been handmade. Of course, she had a lot of time to think with having been gone for three years.

Whistling a soft tune, everyone in the nearby area would have heard the words.

_Kagome Higurashi has returned._

* * *

**Akihiko: **"KAGOME IS BACK! But where did she go? No one has found her yet, but the Final Battle is drawing near. Anybody else notice that now Kagome is sexy and very very pretty? ;D"


	5. Reunion?

**Akihiko: "**Hello all! It looks like its been a while since I last updated. And guess what?! Its my birthday tomorrow! So you know what you get, you get three new chapters! PLUS! Three new fanfics, and multiple updates~! Aren't I generous? Now, we left off where Kagome came back? Where has she been? Will the others find her? Lets find out!"

* * *

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru growled underneath his breath as his meditation was interrupted by that lowly toad. He swore, once that insignificant servant came in his vincity; he would-. But wait, there was a scent missing in the air. Rin. Eyes snapping open, he glanced over seeing Jaken's eyes bright with fear as he flailed his arms trying to explain the situation. Standing to his feet, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed glowing somewhat as he tried to sense his ward in the area around them. However, he found nothing as he expanded his senses he hent a mental block which caused all of it to rush back into his mind. Shutting his eyes, he could hear his beast growl at the mental stress it endured from being knocked with its own energy. Rubbing his head for a moment, he wondered where that block could have come from. Usually it only occurred when..

His eyes widened as he disregarded Jaken's squabbling. The sun had risen over the treetops, the world coming to life and that could only mean one thing. Rin always liked to wander off during the early morning hours while Sesshomaru meditated. But she often didn't go to far, how couldn't he have sensed her? Racing into the darkness of the trees, he moved quickly. Dodging and leaping across tree branches, faster and faster as his minds focused in trying to find where that block had come from. If Naraku had taken Rin, there would be hell to pay.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here, Sesshomaru!"

Glancing over, he could see the fire rat robe that his father had bestowed upon his idiotic half-brother. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself not to slice off Inuyasha's head in the heat of his rage. Focusing on his target, he hadn't had time to catch onto the fact that Inuyasha was alone with only the clay pot on his back. Eventually, Sesshomaru came to a clearing only to witness the most entrancing sight. Rin being held in the crook of a woman's arm. The woman looked as though she could at least be a matured demoness, or perhaps in human years she was a young adult. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail; inky black coming down to her mid-back. Eyes a dark pink sparking but there were hints of blue mixed into the brightened color. A sweet smile resting upon her lips that actually made his heart beat; combined with the loose-fitting clothing and the peace and serenity echoing from the clearing. The angelic halo that formed around her as the sun shined down, she was gorgeous.

"Did you lose someone, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Snapping back to reality, he placed his hardened mask on only to see his brother stumbling forward like a fool as Rin was placed down and ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"K-Kagome?"

Kikyo frowned on her knees, glowering underneath her bangs. Damn, that woman. Why did she have to come back now of all times. Though this didn't stop Kagome from giving Inuyasha a sweet smile. Stepping towards him, the two of them met and she placed her hand on his cheek caressing it lightly. His eyes began to water from the feelings and soon they overflowed. Sesshomaru looked away so he wouldn't have to see such a disgusting sight. But something made his heart light at witnessing their union; yet at the same time it made him bitter. Placing a soft kiss to Inuyasha's forehead, she opened her mouth to say something only to notice a whirlwind coming out of the forests racing towards them.

"KAGOME!"

Kouga barrelled out, his body wounded and scarred. His eyes wide and slightly frightened that she was nothing more than an apparition. Instead of hiding behind Inuyasha like she usually did, Kagome opened her arms to the wolf and was embraced in a full hug. Burying her face in his shoulder, Kouga held her tight with tears running down his face. Burying his face in her hair, he sniffed long and hard to remind himself of her scent. She smelled of vanilla and sunflowers; just like she was supposed to. Sesshomaru frowned at this, and walked towards them pushing Kouga aside. The wolf's eyes widened as he growled only to stare in awe as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her into a hug. Burying his face in her hair, he took a sniff of her scent and smiled at the calming aura. Though the smile disappeared as Kagome's body grew tense and she shot back from them. Sesshomaru had only noticed in a few seconds what had happened. An arrow had been lodged within her shoulder and the person who launched the arrow was only a mere meters away.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.

The woman was livid, her eyes wide with tears in them. Kagome's heart panged as she could hear a chorus of her name. Gazing upwards, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou along with Kirara were diving down to protect her soaring through the air.

"DIE!"

Inuyasha raced towards her. Sesshomaru turned to take the arrow for her, Kouga raced to attack Kikyo. But in that instance, everything ceased to move and Kagome watched as her friends were frozen in time. Eyes switching from one to another, she silently walked over and plucked the bow and arrow from Kikyo's hands before making her way from the clearing. As soon as Kagome's presence left, they all began to move again. Sesshomaru was shocked there was no miko behind him, nor an arrow in his chest. Kouga was amazed that the bow and arrow had fallen to the ground out of nowhere. Inuyasha was confused that Kagome wasn't there, along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Where had she gone?

From the shadows, Kagome watched them with a blank expression. The pink sparked lighter in her eyes as the jewels pulsated.

_Soon, but not yet, my friends._

_Soon but not yet._

* * *

**Akihiko: **"For those of you who might be confused what happened. Yes, Kagome stopped time. How did she do this? I'm not telling you yet. But yay! Everyone is having a reunion! Kirara sensed Kagome, brought the gang back together and now they're confused. Where is Kagome now? How did she disappear? And what does she mean by 'not yet'?"


	6. Proclamation

**Akihiko: "**Well hey guys, it is April 14th and I am uploading the 6th and 7th chapter of One Heart. You know, you guys make me fool good about writing this stuff. Without you, I probably wouldn't be able to do it. Thank-you so much, you guys deserve these two chapters."

* * *

There were so many questions rushing throughout Naraku's mind. What was that calm that had plastered itself throughout the world just a few nights ago? Why hadn't any of his poisonous demons reported news of the Inuyasha gang? There were so many questions. As he sat gazing out at the full moon admiring its beauty, his mind was puzzled. Kagura placed a hand on his arm causing his attention to to turn to her. Her eyes laced with worry, hair falling down to her mid-back. Her pale skin glistening with the moonlight attracting him. Placing his hand to her cheek, he smiled just a bit and leaned close placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Is there something bothering you, Onigumo?"

The name still stung but he sighed and glanced back out at the horizon. Unable to produce a response, she merely fell into silence and clasped onto his arm. The two of them sat in silence basking in one another's presence.

"Are you enjoying the night, Naraku?"

His eyes widened as he whirled around knocking Kagura accidentally to the side. There sitting on one of the cushioned seats was Kagome Higurashi. The young wench that traveled with Inuyasha but hadn't been seen in years. His eyes widened, she looked so different. A radiant beauty christened with gentle developed features. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him but she held no sign of hostility.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, my fair maiden?"

Sensing the change of tone in his voice, Kagura's eyes widened in shock. Was Onigumo truly taking an interest in a miko? Eyes narrowing at Kagome, she frowned only to receive a look of disinterest. The miko's eyes snapped back to Naraku who had yet to act. But he surely had something up his sleeve.

"I come bearing a message from a future soon passing."

Naraku chuckled and turned to face her fully, the moonlight creating a halo around him. This halo was sickening to Kagome, as it slowly turned black as his tentacles began to form around him. They shot out towards her, pinning her to the wall. He chuckled as he walked closer to her, taking steps cautiously. As soon as they were face to face, he reached up and caressed her cheek like Kagura.

"Such fair skin, and such a lying mouth. You are nothing more than Inuyasha's we-."

A blinding light produced from Kagome's hands dissolving the tentacles, the pink aura running towards Naraku quickly as he was the source. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp sting and yelled out in pain. Falling to his knees, Kagura stood with her fan ready to attack Kagome. The young woman's hand shot out as the energy wrapped around Kagura choking and strangling her.

"Know this, Kagura, he does not love you. You will live in misery and woe the longer you allow yourself to continue this lie. And to you, Naraku; I am not Inuyasha's wench. I am his friend and loyal companion, and I will protect him and my loved ones without a doubt. Your end will come Naraku, and I will bring hell upon your head ten fold. You will pay for your discrepancy."

Releasing Kagura, Kagome faded away in a flurry of pink leaving behind an injured half-demon and a shocked and hurt wind demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru gingerly sipped his tea as Rin played about him excited that they had company. But the company was quiet; everyone lost in their own thoughts. The kitsune, demon slayer and monk kept to themselves by the over-sized cat-like demon. His half-brother sat in a tree far away from the clay priestess. The wolf and his companions sat together muttering to one another.

"When are we going to go after Kagome?!"

The kitsune broke the silence and everyone looked towards him. The priestess was livid once again standing to her feet.

"What is with you all and Kagome?! She obviously doesn't want us around so its best if we forget about her!"

"Oh, and who is going to take her place," Sango yelled out with vengeance.

Kikyo faltered as she looked up towards Inuyasha, his eyes were to the ground and his head was bowed.

"I can take her place, she is originally me after-"

"The miko is not you, Priestess, the miko is herself and she has proven that to us," Sesshomaru spoke up and looked towards Kikyo was was taken aback.

Rin pulled at Sesshomaru's sleeve causing him to look towards her. Her eyes were wide and glossy with tears.

"Is Kagome coming back?"

He had no answer, he merely looked forward and allowed the young girl to derive whatever meaning from his actions. Burying her face in his shirt, she sobbed softly and the kitsune frowned. The wolf grunted and stood to his feet as he casted a glare at the dead priestess.

"I don't give a damn what you have against Kagome. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go find her and bring her home. If any of you try to hurt her or stand in my way, you're dead!"

The demon slayer stood first along with the monk.

"We're coming with you," the kitsune smiled sitting on the monk's head.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes before nodding in confirmation of traveling with the commoners. Now all eyes rested on Inuyasha who had the most contact with Kagome. His eyes found their way to him, dark brown considering it was a full moon.

"Count me in."

Kikyo's eyes widened as he climbed down from the tree and set off with his companions who welcomed him back. Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin followed along with Sesshomaru in tow. For a second, Sesshomaru looked back at her and shook his head before following them into the dark.


	7. No More

"So this is where you've all been hiding, is it?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he came face to face with the hanyou; Naraku. Leaping back, he noticed his other companions eve his brother was awakening. Wait, he didn't have any memory of them even falling asleep. Straining his eyes as he could see a blinding light in the sky which could only have been the sun. Though it was so ominous that it was strange; the sun instead of being its natural blinding yellow was painted red. The sky was heavy with clouds and darkened to the point where he couldn't see anything even the birds flying ahead. What was going on?

"Last night, I was visited by a remnisicent of the past. Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took a step forward only to notice his foot was sinking into something plush-like. Looking down, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. There laying in a bloodied mass with eyes wide and glossy yet empty was Kagome Higurashi. He took a step back, feeling his stomach churn and only when he hurled did he wish this was nothing more than a dream.

"Sesshomaru! Kouga!"

Looking back, his comrades laid there slaughtered and brutally injured. Standing before them was a bloodied priestess; her face similar to the one of his beloved. Her eyes slowly met his filled with hatred and betrayl that were freshly renewed.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed only to choke on the name as he felt a stab within his back.

Finally he gazed back and his blood ran cold as he stared into Naraku's eyes. He saw everything. The world run over by demons, Naraku ruling as the Lord of all, and humans enslaved. Yet all of them were mounted upon a wall as figures of what happened when you messed with him. Inuyasha let out a soundless scream as his body was torn to shreds.

"**INUYASHA WAKE UP!**"

His eyes snapped open and the sky cleared, the sun shining once again. His comrades around him staring down at him with widened eyes worrying. All except his brother who had taken refugee by a nearby tree unconcerned with his brother's dreaming. As the questions began to pour down on him, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel he had saw something quite terrible and foreboding. Shippo sighed before the smell of boar hit his nose and his head perked up.

"K-K-K-"

Miroku placed his hand on the young kitsune's head before following his gaze only to fall into a stupor. The others followed his gaze and even Sesshomaru looked up only to see Kagome. She was sitting by a fire cooking a boar with ease, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to even it out. Only when feeling the eyes on her did she look towards them.

"Hello everyone."

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

After the team departed from their former camping spot, problems began to arise. Arguments over who would be alpha, and who would take care of whom. Eventually, the group of misfits sat down for a rest on opposite sides of the clearing. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he gazed at his friends, his brother, and then the wolves. He found nothing but sadness; if Kagome was here everyone would be united. They'd be talking peacefully and laughing about their stupidity. Only if Kagome had been here. Small tears formed in his eyes at the thought of her only to be wiped away upon noticing Shippo's small hand upon his leg.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking towards the young kitsune, he somewhat regretted all of those beatings he gave him. He felt sorry for all the times that he made fun of him or hurt him. But, somehow Inuyasha knew he was only doing it because he loved Shippo in a way. He found a brotherly relationship with the younger kitsune and Shippo knew the same. Climbing into Inuyasha's lap as a sign of forgiveness, the two sat in silence. Slowly Sango and Miroku came and sat near their hanyou companion, sharing a look before they all closed in. Rin who had noticed the unity peeked her head from around Ah-Un and scurried over. Touching Inuyasha's pants and receiving a look, the two stared until she climbed in next to Shippo and curled close to him.

The wolves glanced over before smiling and giving them a toothy grin only to return to themselves. Sesshomaru let out a peaceful sigh and meditated in peace. That night, all was forgiven and in a way they could feel Kagome was somewhere smiling down on them for finding their own peace.

The group traveled on; finding it was easier to get along together. Crossing over trials and tribulations but it was strange; they hadn't seen hide or hair of Naraku at all. Not since Kagome had left.

* * *

"K-Kagome?! I-Is it really you," Shippo cried out.

Kagome stood to her feet and turned towards them. The kind look on her face melting away into one of focus and hardened thought. She looked at each one of them, meeting their eyes.

"I am sorry for before, but I can no longer run away from this. It will all end one way or another. I have come back for three reason before my mission is complete."

Inuyasha stood to his feet and raced towards her being the first to make it an dheld her hands. His eyes were watery and his hands grasped hers.

"W-What is it? We'll do anything to help you K-"

"My first reason is to kill Kikyo."

Inuyasha's heart stopped and Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes. He couldn't find any trace of hatred or vengeance in the miko's heart. The only thing he could find was sympathy and woe. She didn't want to kill Kikyo, she didn't want to end her life once again. Drawing her hands away from Inuyasha, Kagome's head lifted and she smiled.

"I know that you mated her, Inuyasha, I know that you betrayed me."

His heart snapped and he shuddered trying to find a way to apologize but he was only silenced. A finger to his lips as she smiled.

"I won't hate you, you have done far too much for me and I am grateful to you. But I am far too disappointed in you for your actions. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga.."

At the mention of their names, they looked towards her only to notice her arms were open. Shippo was the first to scurry into Kagome's hold followed by Sango and Miroku hugging her. Kouga stepped forward, his footsteps slow and even. The others broke away from Kagome to make a clear path for him, it was already noted that he was the one searching the hardest for her. Instead of glomping her and yelling out 'my woman', he simply held her hands in his own. Rough calluosed hands touching soft dainty ones, leaning forward his lips found hers and then in that instance all of the male demons in the camp besides Shippo began to brawl.

* * *

**Akihiko: **"Cliffhanger! Kagome is back guys, she isn't running away anymore. And whats this?! Review to find out!"


	8. Chapter 8 PART 1: Answers

As the demons began there brawl; Kagome and the by-standers were caught off guard. Kagome stared with widened eyes as she watched them deliver punches and swift kicks to one another. Blood being shed, clothing becoming disheveled to the point where it was ripping and tearing. Though all she could hear over their blows was 'your fault'. Were they blaming one another for her disappearance? Is that why they were fighting? Taking a step towards them, she raised her hands a light pink glow surrounding them. One by one, her fingers produced a web-like substance grabbing onto an individual part of each of the men separating them one by one until they were floating in the air being held by the pink strand of miko energy. Soon each noticed they were no longer fighting in a brawl and looked around for the source of their vulnearbility.

"HEY WENCH! LET ME DOWN!"

"YEAH, KAGOME WHAT'RE YA DOING?!"

"Miko, release me immediately."

Kagome let out a sigh as she closed her hands and they fell back to the Earth groaning in pain. Lowering her hands to her sides, she took a glance to each of them before shaking her head. She hadn't expected Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West to join in as well; perhaps he had missed her more than she thought originally. Nonetheless, she took a seat and began to hand out the food one by one to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin.

"I suppose you all need answers, and it would be good to give them quickly considering another brawl would perhaps be catastrophic."

Shooting a glare towards the men who were picking themselves up, she let out a soft sigh.

"Shippo, I was never mated to Inuyasha."

The camp fell silent as all eyes laid upon Kagome even Inuyasha who pulled himself together only to stare at her in shock. Turning her head to look towards him, mixed emotions flashed between them until her eyes slipped closed.

"Inuyasha, that night when we made love was the most passionate experience of my life. But you have to realize that you never marked me, you were already marked by someone else."

Inuyasha stood to his feet before slowly approaching Kagome giving out warning growls to the other men. Kneeling next to her, he swept back the inky black locks with a gentle movement before looking towards her neck. Sure enough, there was no mark on her porcelian clear skin and he was tempted to mark her now. But they both knew that wouldn't work.

"In your previous life, you mated Kikyo. That mark lasted because of your love for her and since she is now living with part of my soul. Inuyasha, I know that Kikyo has hurt you. She has hurt us all. But you must understand that some part of you loves her, and I was only a mere replacement. In the end, no matter what our feelings are towards her. I must still carry out my duty and erase her. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha lowered his hand to his side before gritting his teeth and grabbing hold of her haori pulling her to her feet.

"WHAT THE **FUCK **do you mean your **DUTY**?"

"You'd do good to put her down now, half-breed."

"Idon't give a fuck, Sesshomaru, this isn't Kagome. Kagome would never kill someone unless..unless.."

Miroku stood to his feet with his arms tucked into his robes and his head bowed. Slowly raising his head, his eyes shined with understanding and he looked towards Kagome with a warm smile.

"Unless Lady Kagome ultimately had to. Inuyasha, you must understand. Kikyo tried to murder Lady Kagome before our very eyes, and she will do so again."

Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Sesshomaru who stood with a hand on his sword and then finally Kagome. The young woman had no fear in her eyes though, he could see something else. He could see..disappointment. His heart froze at this as he slowly released her and took a few steps back only to fall and scoot farther away. To everyone else, Inuyasha looked like a child who was scolded only by his parent's stare. Kagome fixed her haori and turned back to her companions only to see Rin who was standing in front of her.

"Miss Kagome, Shippo told me about this mating thing while you were talking with Mr. Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and knelt down smoothing back Rin's hair with a hand.

"Oh? And are you curious about it?"

"Well no, not that much but I do have a question."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and watched as everyone else gathered themselves and began to eat again.

"What is your question, Rin?"

"Will you mate with Lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

**Akihiko: **"Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to update, but I was trying to think of which direction to put the story in. Oh also, I am going to be making a novel. So if any of you would like to read it; please tell me. Besides this; SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME?! HOMIGOSH! BUT KOUGA ISN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! WHAT WILL KAGOME SAY?! Please update and review."


End file.
